SEINENGAPPI
by Akire777
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños GRavity Girl!  Todos en la tienda de Yuuko? Fay no recuerda su cumpleaños? Alguien dijo Yaoi?  Spoiler Free


_**Seinengappi**_: Fecha de Cumpleaños

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Spoiler Free

**25 de Septiembre del 2007**

**Dedicatoria:**

**Este fic esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi querida amiga Gravitty Girl. Muchas Gracias por tu amistad, este fanfic lo he escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Espero y te guste.**

**¡Disfrútalo!**

_**Autor: Akire777**_

**Seinengappi**

Había una vez, en una tienda que está en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna, se encontraban nuestros viajeros de los mundos, tomando un merecido descanso del ajetreado viaje en la búsqueda de las memorias de la princesa de Clow. Yuuko, La Bruja de las Dimensiones los había hecho llegar a su tienda por medio de la Mokona blanca, así que ahora se relajaban de todo el estrés sufrido, bueno así era hasta que…

-...Donde estoy...no siento mi cuerpo...veo una luz blanca... ¿estaré muerto?...

-...Sigue la luz...

- ... ¿Que siga la luz? Pero aun no quiero morir...

- ...Sigue la luz...

- ¡Que no me quiero morir que no entiendes quien quiera que seas!

- ...Sigue la luz...Kuropapi...síguela...

- ¡Que no me quiero mo-...Un momento...Como me has llamado!...¡¡TU!!

- ¡Hola Kurorin!

- ¡Pero que tienes en esa cabezota pedazo de idiota! ¡Quítame esta soga ahora mismo!

- Pero si soltamos a Kuropon se nos va a escapar...verdad Moko-chan?

- ¡¡SI!! Mokona no va a soltar a Kuropapi, porque Kuropapi no va a querer jugar con Fay y Mokona..

- ¡Por supuesto que no pedazo de carne! No pienso involucrarme otra vez en sus estúpidos jueguitos! La ultima vez me dejaron el cabello amarillo! No pude quitármelo en tres días! Me veía a un kilometro de distancia!

- Ah! Te dijimos que no podíamos quitártelo, al menos no mientras estuviéramos en el país de EU, recuerda tenias que ser rubio o al menos no tan moreno para que no te…no te… como es la palabra Yuuko-san?

- Deportaran.

- Si! Eso! Gracias Yuuko-san, Si Kuromin, si no te deportaban a no sé dónde y después quien nos iba a rescatar cuando estuviéramos en problemas?

- No es mi culpa que ustedes se metan en tantos aprietos! Ahora, SUELTENME CON UN DEMONIO! Oh Juro que los cuelgo de cabeza en el primer árbol que encuentre! A ver si así les llega la sangre a esas cabezotas!

- Ya!, ya! Kurochi, solo queríamos devolverte tu negra cabellera, pero no queríamos que te movieras mucho, o el remedio que Yuuko-san nos dio podría embarrarse en sus costosos muebles, y no creo que quieras pagar eso ne?

- Mmm...Bien, pero háganlo rápido, y esta vez no me pongan ese ridículo gorro!

-SI!!

Fay y Mokona desataron a Kurogane y pusieron manos a la obra. Hacia tan solo un par de horas que, después de recolectar otra pluma más de Sakura, Mokona los había llevado a la Tienda de Yuuko. Sakura estaba dormida en una de las habitaciones de la negocio, Shaoran le había estado haciendo compañía esperando a que despertara e informarle de sus inesperadas vacaciones.

-Por cierto Yuuko-san. No veo por ninguna parte a ese chico de gafas que nos entrego a Mokona la vez que llegamos aquí, ya no trabaja contigo? – le pregunto Shaoran, quien entraba a la gran sala de la tienda.

-Ah! Watanuki-kun! – dijo Yuuko riendo de manera extraña – Por supuesto que aun trabaja para mi, (por mucho tiempo al parecer…) de hecho ahora mismo está trabajando en una misión sumamente importante para un cliente muy exigente… jijiji

-Oh! Ya veo. Debe ser un trabajo difícil para dejar sola a Yuuko-san.

-Por supuesto que si! Y es un trabajo que solo EL puede hacer…

_**En un lugar lejano…**_

-Wah! Voy a ahorcar a Yuuko-san! Qué clase de trabajo es este! ¿Y por qué tengo que usar orejas y cola de gato! Y porque rayos la ropa tan pequeña! Que no sabía que estaba frio aquí! ...de hecho…dónde estoy? Solo recuerdo a Yuuko-san ofreciéndome algo de su licor y diciéndome que tenía un trabajo especial y luego desperté aquí, en esta extraña habitación…llena de…cortinas rojas? …mmm …y que se supone que debo hacer aquí? Jugar al Gatito?

-Esa es una muy buena idea…

-Eh?... ¿¡DOUMEKI? ¡¡¡Que haces _**tú**_ aquí!!!

-Esperando que cumplan mis deseos… - mirada libidinosa.

- Oh… ¡¿**QUE**?!

De vuelta en la tienda, Yuuko y la Mokona negra atendían a un cliente recién llegado. Shaoran estaba en la cocina reemplazando a Watanuki y Sakura seguía durmiendo. Kurogane estaba sentado en el pórtico con la Mokona blanca bien sujeta para que no hiciera travesuras, Fay había arreglado su cabello y este volvía a ser oscuro y ahora recibía un merecido corte de cabello por parte del mago.

-Ya casi termino Kurochu, solo falta el flequillo y…a creo que tienes unas cuantas canas Kurito jijiji

-Estas demente!, debe ser la pintura que usaron antes…

-Eh…nop, tienes canas y la formula que nos dio Yuuko-san deja el cabello en su estado original así que no es pintura…te estás haciendo viejo!!!

-Ustedes son los culpables! No saben hacer otra cosa más que molestar! Además soy muy joven para tener canas.

-Mokona es joven y también tiene muchas canas mira! – sale de entre las manos de Kurogane.

-¡Si serás bestia! ¡Tu ERES UN BOLLO BLANCO!

- ¡SI! Mokona es joven y blanco!

-Argh! No tienen remedio! ¡¿Y tú que, mago?! ¿¡También debes tener canas no?!

-No, yo no envejezco tan rápido, gracias a la magia que tengo, seré joven por muchos años más Kurito.

- Si! si! Mokona ha escuchado a Yuuko decir que la magia atrasa la vejez!… ¡Es cierto! Kuropapi cumpleaños mañana!! Se hace viejo!!

-Y tu como sabes eso bollo?! Nunca se los he dicho!

-Es otra de las 108 habilidades de Mokona! Saber los cumpleaños de las personas!

-Y eso para que sirve Moko-Chan?

-Para comer torta de cumpleaños por supuesto! A Mokona le gustan las tortas!

-Porque no me sorprende…habilidades inútiles…

-Pero Mokona está descompuesta, sabe los cumpleaños de casi todos, pero no sabe cuál es el de Fay…mmm…deben ser los golpes que Kuropapi le da a Mokona…Fay, cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Ah…bueno…la verdad…yo… no lo recuerdo Moko-chan…

-Fay no lo recuerda?

-No.

-Soel, porque no ayudas a Shaoran con la comida, Larg le está dando muchos problemas y puede necesitar ayuda.

Yuuko, quien regresaba de atender a su cliente, escucho parte de la plática, y creyó necesario desviar el tema, ya que Fay parecía algo incomodo. Kurogane solo se quedo inmóvil pensando en la respuesta que acabada de dar Fay. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no recordase su nacimiento? Hasta el sabía que era importante, acaso el mago tendría tanto tiempo existiendo que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba? Pero a juzgar por la expresión de Fay, esto en verdad parecía afectarle.

-Bien, si ya terminaste con mi cabello me voy, quiero explorar un poco este 'Japón' tal vez encuentre algo interesante que hacer.

- Ok Kurosama, ve con cuidado y no le hagas daño a la gente!

-Si Kurogane, las personas de este Japón no está acostumbrada a lidiar con gente con cara de perro. Jijiji.

-Grrrh…

-Lo ves?! Hasta ladras como uno. Más vale que te portes bien y no causes problemas, de acuerdo? No quiero tener ir a recogerte con la policía por alterar el orden, no creo que quieras deberme más, verdad?

-Mmm…

-Buen perro!

-Si! Buen Perro!!

-Ya! Me largo!

Kurogane salió de la tienda, dejando solos a Yuuko y Fay, quien aun parecía algo distante, pero aun así le hablo a la mujer.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar, Yuuko-san…

-Lo sabes, he?

-Sí.

-Bien… y que le vas a regalar?

-Como?

-Te pregunto, que regalo es el que le vas a dar a Kurogane?. Dijiste que ya sabias lo que preguntaría, no?

-A bueno… si! Claro! Me refería a eso… la verdad no se que podría obsequiarle, cuando son los regalos para Sakura, Shaoran y Mokona es más sencillo, pero Kuropu es difícil de complacer, ya tiene una espada, y su uniforme ninja es difícil de cambiar…. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme Yuuko-san.

-Oh! Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte! De hecho, tengo una excelente idea, y no te preocupes por el pago, esto nos va a beneficiar a ambos.

-Excelente! Dime qué debo hacer!

-Muy bien Fay, primero que nada debemos buscar mi cámara de video, creo que esta en la bodega…

-Eh?... Si… claro….

**A la mañana siguiente…**

El príncipe de mirada roja dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo…o lo hacía hasta que…

**-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KUROPAPI!!**

-¡¡PERO QUE-!!

Sin oportunidad de reaccionar siquiera, todos los habitantes de la tienda le sacaron de la cama, lo llevaron a rastras hasta la sala principal y lo sentaron en un cojín.

-Toma Kurogane-san, Shaoran-kun y yo horneamos un pastel para ti, con la ayuda de la Soel y Larg, mira! Hasta tiene la forma de ellas!!

El pastel tenia la forma de la Mokona blanca y en verdad se veía bien, Kurogane tenía ganas de algo dulce, aunque no iba a aceptarlo tan fácil. (1)

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kurogane! Y para que veas que soy una maravillosa persona te voy a perdonar la deuda del White Day y del remedio para el cabello. Acaso no es un buen regalo!?

-Mmm….no sé porque siento que tramas algo mas, bruja.

-Oh! Pero como puedes decir eso! No sabes cuánto me lastima que pienses así de mí. Fay, dile que no soy un ogro como él, yo solo hago mi trabajo y nada más!

Yuuko corrió hacia donde estaba Fay fingiendo dolor por las palabras de Kurogane, y este solo sonrió y le siguió la corriente. Sakura y Shaoran solo miraban otra de las escenas ya bastante acostumbradas.

-Kuromin malo, Yuuko-san solo quiere darte un regalo y tu le tratas así, perro malo, muy malo!

-Bah!! No me importa!

-Bueno Kurogane, no importa que no aprecies mis regalos. Mejor alístate que ya debemos irnos.

-Irnos? A dónde demonios me llevan!?

-Al parque de diversiones por supuesto!! Los traje aquí para que descansaran y se divirtieran! Tener la cabeza llena de problemas no es sano. Watanuki también tiene vacaciones. Debe estar pasándolo muy bien! Jujuju!!

-Ah Yuuko-san, cuando lo dices así me da un poco me miedo…no sé porque...verdad Shaoran-kun?

-La verdad, si princesa, y tampoco se porque pero me da mala espina…

-Mokona cree que muy divertido, verdad Mokona?

-SI!! Mokona quiere subir a todos los juegos con su hermana! Y molestar a Kurogane también!!

-Ya déjense de tonterías!

-¡¡Jajajaja!!

Nuestros queridos viajeros usaron el pasadizo que tiene Yuuko en su tienda, solo basto con atravesarlo y ya estaban en el parque, Gratis. Pasaron el día subiendo a los juegos, o al menos intentando que el cumpleañero se les acercara. Al parecer Kurogane creía que moriría de asfixia si se metía en una extraña capsula que colgaba sobre una rueda de colores. O que la serpiente de metal que subía por una montaña sin tierra, los dejara caer. Casi destroza la casa del Terror cuando uno de los monstruos 'ataco' a Fay y ni mencionar el incidente con los guardias del lugar. Probaron dulces, refrescos, comieron bollos de distintos rellenos, y para finalizar el día cenaron en el restaurante del parque que tenia vista al hermoso Tokio.

Kurogane lo había pasado bien, para que negarlo, aunque no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, lo único que le parecía extraño era que quien les había proporcionado las vacaciones, la diversión y la comida era nada mas y nada menos que Yuuko, quien no daba algo sin recibir nada a cambio. Algo se traía entre manos esa bruja, de eso estaba seguro.

Regresaron a la tienda ya entrada la noche, los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Sakura llevaba a Soel con ella y Shaoran a Larg. Kurogane se sentía feliz, no había festejado su nacimiento hacia ya tanto tiempo, y recordó algo. El mago no sabia su cumpleaños. Estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando la Bruja se puso frente a el y le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara! Había bajado la defensa. Frente a Yuuko.

-Vaya Kurogane, parece que alguien en verdad se asusto en la casa del Terror, ne? Jijiji

-Cállate Bruja! Que es lo que quieres?! No se fueron ya todos a dormir?!

-Vaya modales! Solo venia a decirte que Fay dejo un presente para ti en tu habitación, si no quieres que se enfrié es mejor que vayas ahora por el.

-Y por que no viene el mismo?! Que no tiene boca!? Bah! De todas maneras ya me iba. Nos vemos.

Y con eso Kurogane deja sola a Yuuko, sin ver que en el rostro de esta de dibuja una ''extraña'' sonrisa…

-Ese mago tonto, antes que se enfrié el presente? Pues que habrá hecho? Cocina muy bien, para que negarlo, de hecho es muy hábil con las manos… hábil… con las manos…

Kurogane entro a su habitación pensando cosas no muy sanas sobre las manos de Fay, vio que seguía igual que en la mañana, con las sabanas regadas de cuando fueron a despertarlo por la mañana, la pijama que uso tirada en una esquina, la ventana, el buro, una mariposa negra, un enorme pastel en la otra esquina…

-QUE! Pero que tiene en esa cabezota! Ese pastel es enorme! Tiene mi tamaño! …. Y se mueve?

-!!!!TARAN!!!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KUROPAPI!!!

-Ohe!?...

Del enorme pastel salio Fay. Llevaba puesto un muy ceñido pantalón de cuero negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Kurogane podía apreciar completamente el redondo trasero de Fay. Usaba botas altas, cinturón con estoperoles, una camiseta ceñida y rasgada color negro y para rematar un collar con argolla.

El sueño secreto de Kurogane se había cumplido. Fay bajo del pastel y con movimientos muy sugerentes se acerco al moreno y le indico que se sentara. Kurogane acepto gustoso. Fay se acerca a su oído y le susurra despacio.

**- **_**Este es mi regalo para ti, Kurosama**_**. – **

Se aleja de el y se sitúa frente a la ventana donde el aire corría lentamente. No supo de donde salio la música, eso no afectaba, lo realmente importante era no lanzarse sobre Fay. El había empezado un baile lento, al ritmo de a música, y movía todo su cuerpo sensualmente, mirando de cuando en cuando a Kurogane, asegurándose que este le observara.

Tan pronto la música tomo velocidad el cuerpo de Fay le seguía con un movimiento de cadera que hizo que Kurogane pensara en miles de maneras de disfrutar de esta.

_**- Te gusta Kuropapi? -**_

Le pregunto Fay al darse cuenta de que no alejaba si vista de el y que no había cerrado la boca desde hace un buen rato. Así que decidió calentar más el asunto, se deshizo lentamente de la pequeña camiseta, revelando su nada despreciable pecho y abdomen, pasando sus manos por estos y observando la reacción del cumpleañero. Decidió ver cuanto podía resistir Kurogane y camino hacia el. Bailo un poco mas frente a el y sin previo aviso se dejo caer sobre su regazo, bailando sobre el.

Kurogane se dejo querer, no movía ni un solo dedo. Solo se concentraba en el placer que le daba el peso de Fay sobre sus piernas y la continua y deliciosa fricción sobre el. Fay lo recostó sobre la cama y acerco su rostro al de Kurogane, sus labios rozando. Y le dijo:

_**-Kurosama. Te gusta tu regalo? Si no es así, dímelo.-**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kurogane le beso. Por supuesto que le había fascinado el regalo! Solo que nunca pensó que el mago se entregase de esa manera. Cambio las posiciones, ahora Fay estaba bajo Kurogane, y este le besaba apasionadamente, apenas respirando lo necesario para reanudar la sesión de besos. Fay ya tenía los labios rojos por la actividad y Kurogane le miraba lleno de deseo y amor, respirando con dificultad por la excitación.

_**-Fay… Yo…**_

_**-Shh… yo entiendo Kurosama…yo también siento lo mismo…**_

Los besos, las caricias, la fricción de ambos cuerpos continúo hasta que Kurogane no pudo mas, y empezó a desnudar a Fay, mimando su cuerpo en el proceso, Fay también disfruto de la fornida fisiología de Kurogane y acariciando suavemente las cicatrices de este. Llegando a donde los amantes tienen que llegar, tocando el cielo, el clímax se hizo presente dejándoles exhaustos.

-Oi! Mago, quiero decirte algo…

-Mmm? Pasa algo Kuromiu?

-Tu no, recuerdas tu cumpleaños, verdad?

-No…pero no te preocupes, no es importante.

-Claro que lo es! Y bueno, yo… Fay, Quieres cumplir años conmigo? Así lo recordaremos juntos.

-Kurochi…

-Quiero regalarte mi cumpleaños. Quiero que este día festejemos el momento en que lo nuestro nació.

-KUROGANE!!! Claro que SI!!!! Acepto!! Digo, estoy de acuerdo! Aunque no se porque me parece haber visto esto antes….Jijiji Además!! No sabia que podías ser tan romántico!

-Mmm….

Y así fue como Fay y Kurogane festejaron el inicio de su relación. Y el cumpleaños de ambos.

Aunque Kurogane aun lo asaltaba una duda…

-Oye, porque siento que esa mariposa negra nos observa? Estuvo volando sobre nosotros todo el tiempo. Y hace un ruido extraño…. – Se levanta y toma la mariposa – Pero que!! – A la mariposa de le cae la cabeza revelando una lente de cámara…

**-¡!!BRUJA!!!**

En otra habitación….

-Rayos! Me ha descubierto! Bueno, al menos no vio las demás cámaras y grabe todo desde todos los ángulos posibles!!!! JAJAJA Que pensabas Kurogane, que la remedio era gratis, y paseo del parque y la comida? recuerda que Nada es gratis en esta vida!!! Y yo necesito mi dosis Yaoi!!!

Es Verdad eso me recuerda!!!!

_**En el lugar lejano….**_

-Y-a! Dou-me-ki! N-o Pue-pue-do mas…Es-toy ex –haus-to!!!

-Yuuko me dijo que eras de mucha resistencia, y probar que sea verdad….

**-¡!!!!AUXILIO!!!!!!! **

**::::::// FIN //::::::**

Genial!! Ya esta terminado!! Espero y lo hayan disfrutado!!

Notas:

**Soel** es la Mokona Blanca

**Larg** es la Mokona Negra

**(1)** De hecho ese pastel en verdad existió y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo Mari-Chan!!! XD

**Sayonara**!!!


End file.
